starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Roshia
History Early Life Crystal Roshia was born on Naboo, and sold to an Imperial officer who was assigned to go to Dathomir. Crystal, at the tender age of two years, walked out of the penal colony and into the hands of a Nightsister who raised her as her own. However, after many nightmares throughout her life, Crystal felt that she hadn't found where her destiny lies. After her Nightsister mother gave her permission to follow her heart, Crystal found her way to Coruscant by smuggling herself on board one of the many Imperial shuttle crafts that were making runs. The Imperial officer on board the shuttle found her in the cargo bay, and dropped her off on the planet. Training in the Force On Coruscant, she worked as a waitress until Jedi Master Daxan Sage found her in a chance meeting that Daxan arranged subconciously. After making a deal with Crystal that he would train her in the ways of he Force, as long as he could wipe her memory of him, he began her training. Daxan took Crystal back to his home on a gas giant, in the middle of a nebula. He taught her the ways of the light side, and how to supress the dark side, as well as how to let the Force guide her, not take her over. After a few years with Daxan, Crystal was ready to face the universe as a Jedi Knight, and was dropped off on the nearby planet of Sandia. Daxan then wiped her memory of him, and because of his craziness also wiped all of her memories as well, then left her in Sandia City with only her name, and her Jedi skills. Crystal was lost and alone. In Sandia City, Crystal ran into a man named Jaiden Xaier who, in an attempt to figure this woman out, decided to interact with her. In an attempt to get to know her, they ended up in a very short battle, at the end of which he agreed he would leave her be, and then made fun of her name as he was walking away. Calling her "Lost" drew her attention to the way she truly felt. Jaiden Xaier felt that she was neither dark nor light at the time, and after Crystal asked for his help, he taught her the true meaning of a Jedi. After several months with Jaiden Xaier, Crystal started to feel someone pulling at her. Jaiden Xaier taught Crystal all he could with the very little training he had had as a child. Crystal begin to seek another master who may be able to help her search out who she was, and even who she will be. After leaving Sandia, Crystal ran into Ziven Xavier, a former apprentice of Xanamiar Knight. Even though Ziven could not teach her much, he told Crystal he knew of a man who could. After forcing Crystal into making an errand with him to Naboo, where the news of the Emperor's and Vader's death spread throughout the land. Becoming a Knight Ziven then showed Crystal some coordinates of where she could find a master who could teach her many things. Though it was a long flight, Ziven affirmed it would be well worth her time. After taking Ziven up on the offer, Crystal traveled to a deserted world where only Xanamiar Knight, Zylan Xavier and a funny little alien named Fylem were living. Xanamiar Knight finished Crystal's training and invited her to return with him to the inner systems to find out what was next for the Jedi. Crystal went along with Xanamiar for a short time, then went by herself until she heard of a Jedi Temple being placed on Mon Calmari where Xanamiar Knight was on the council. Crystal felt the need to find Xanamiar and to serve the council as she could, as a debt to the Master. Several years went by and after Xanamiar's death, she no longer felt a loyalty to the Jedi Council, and searched out her own way, still haunted by fading memories and the want and need to know about her past. Crystal Shard Point Zylan Xavier created a space station with the help of the Sandian worlds, and the Sandia princess Talia. Naming it Crystal Shard Point, he invited Crystal to the station, which included the incorporation of Xanamiar's ship, and sat just outside of the Sandian Nebula. Crystal later found out the nebula was also the location of Daxan's gas giant of a home. While at Crystal Shard Point Crystal's sister Arralynn Syai found her and became the head of security of the station. Crystal found an apprentice named Shaina and trained her for four years in the ways of the Force. During this time, she remained at Crystal Shard Point, but destiny once again found her a new path. Fall to the Dark Side After a message from Xanamiar Knight, Crystal Roshia found herself going to an unknown planet in part of the Unknown Regions. There she found Aliah'ara's Blade, whereupon, with the instruction of the person she thought was Xanamiar, she thrusted the blade into her chest. After a short battle with Aliah'ara and her own dark side, Crystal was banished from her own mind, and Aliah'ara took over. Taking on the name of Alexis Kiara, she sought out Darth Trayus and joined the Sith Brotherhood. Her first act upon joining the Brotherhood was self-assigned, and she created for herself two new lightsabers from the natural resources found on the planet Tarix. When she was finished, Trayus informed her of his plans to attack the Jedi Order, and she accompanied him to Taylon, and the battle at the City of the Jedi. There, she proved her skills and loyalty to Trayus, and became a valuable asset to the Dark Lord and the Brotherhood. After the battle at Taylon, Alexis was assigned to cause a rebellion at the imperial outpost on Dathomir. After dispatching of Crystals nightsisters adoptive mother, she did as she was asked and attacked the imperial outpost leaving behind the impression that the New Republic was responsible. Which lead to the added benefit of the nightsisters blaming the death of their leader on the Imperials as well, thus leading them to a battle with them that would last for many days. Alexis has returned to Trayus and spent several days in modifying her sabers into a paired saber, and creating a light ring. Alexis has begun to feel her full potential for the first time since the joining of Aliah'ara and Crystal Roshia, and coupled with Trayus they may very well be the worst threat ever seen in the galaxy. After several missions for the Sith Brotherhood, Crystal proved to be more of a challenge than Aliah'ara had realized she was. A New Begining After months of fighting inward battles, Crystal finally expelled the presense of Aliah'ara, in the process she unlocked not only her own memories but her own darkside. Crystal is on a mission to find out who she is, and what she wants now. Having abilities and skills that she would have never dreamed she would have.